


Changing Fates and Empires

by AvidDreamWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidDreamWriter/pseuds/AvidDreamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gestimas Captor works in a tavern. That is, until, Icantheon Ampora walks in and simply asks for oranges. An attempt at breaking up an argument later leads Gestimas to fleeing the tavern with Icantheon chasing him. And then, the whole kingdom turns itself practically upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still using headcanon names that can be found in the collegestuck AU. If you don't know what they are, go look them up real fast. Title is possibly temporary. Based off of an AU-ish roleplay I had with my lovely Dualscar roleplayer.

The tavern he worked in was a run-down one. But it wasn’t so bad that no one came. It was good enough for the town’s lowbloods,, but no one higher than olive bloods really went in the tavern unless the nicer ones were full. And even then, only a blueblood or two would show up and leave the next day. In his opinion, the sooner, the better. It also meant less catcalls for him to listen to.

He didn’t consider himself a feminine troll, but he apparently deserved the attention he got. And it wasn’t like his clothing hid his shape either. He wore tight-fitting clothes that were designed for movement and boots for running, if needed. If he had to run, it wouldn’t have been the first time.

Today felt different to him. Even though the customers were almost the same, Gestimas captor had a foreboding sense of doom for the day, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit paranoid of everything. He was wiping down the bar when someone came in. That someone was large, wearing a spiked cape, and clearly was not part of the usual crowd. He carried himself differently as he walked to the bar and sat down on a stool.

Up close, Gestimas could see the violet tint to the larger troll’s skin, the lightning-shaped horns, and the two scars running jagged across his face. “Never seen you around here before.” he said, moving down the bar and leaning on his arms in front of the other. “Though, we see a little bit of everything. What can I get for you? Ale?”

“No.” came the gruff reply. “Just oranges.”

“Might have some around here.” Gestimas said, ducking below the bar. while looking, he made certain his sleeves were rolled down. He grabbed a box that had some oranges in it, stood up, and placed it on the bar. “You’re in luck, stranger. Or should I call you Orphaner of Arkilay?”

“Dualscar is preferred.” the violet blood replied, taking an orange.

“It’s rare that we get seadwellers, but one of your caliber is very rare. What brings you here?”

He shrugged, biting into the now peeled orange. “Thought I’d try somethin’ different.”

“I’m not complaining. Your presence might bring some face to this tavern that’s really needed.”

Dualscar raised an eyebrow and wiped his mouth after popping in the las bit of orange. “Face? Ya mean reputation? I could care less.”

“Maybe not, but at least I could say that I had the most Honorable Orphaner Dualscar of Arkilay in my tavern. What a mouthful.”

“Since ya know what I’m hailed by, tell me what ya call yerself.”

“I..” Gestimas looked at him, then to the other side of the tavern, where an argument was starting. “Hold that thought, please.” he smiled and slid from behind the bar to deal with the tempermental troll.

Dualscar merely grunted in response and turned to watch Gestimas. He ate another orange, the situation staying relatively normal, Gestimas talking with the trolls to try and settle them down. And he watched as other, larger trolls surrounded him. He frowned at the sound of skin against skin when a punch or slap was thrown. Deciding not to bother himself with the situation, he turned his attention to another orange. His attention was diverted, however, when the air started to crackle. Red and blue flashed through the tavern, lights popping as the previously fighting trolls were thrown into walls. Well that was interesting. He popped the orange in his mouth and got up to run after Gestimas, who’d run out of the tavern.

Fear fled Gestimas’ flight from the tavern. He hadn’t meant to use his psionics like that, but he’d panicked while being surrounded by the larger trolls. His main fear what that he was running from Dualscar, who’d seen him use his powers, and he wouldn’t put it past the violet blood to turn him in to the Empire. In fact, it would probably benefit Dualscar to turn in a rogue psionic like him. He ran down the streets, thankful that they weren’t crowded, hearing boots clomping after him. Gestimas didn’t have to look to know that Dualscar was following him, and he put all his hopes on the fact that he could probably out-maneuver the bulky seadweller and lose him somewhere in the streets.

Oh how wrong he was. Dualscar easily kept up with him, and he was getting tired, fast. In desperation, he ducked into an alley and hid behind some boxes. He covered his mouth to muffle his breathing and felt tears roll down his face.

Dualscar watched the other run into the alley, simply a flash of yellow catching his attention. It was a tight fit, but he walked a few feet in and stood there, arms crossed. “I know yer in here, psionic. Tis not so easy to evade The Orphaner Dualscar.”

Gestimas shook in his hiding spot, knocking one of the boxes over. He uncovered his mouth with a gasp, tears of fear running harder down his cheeks. “Go away! You’ll have to drag me to Her kicking and screaming!”

He chuckled and walked in front of the other, crouching down to look at him. “If I wanted ya captured, I could’ve done it already. Nah, I won’t turn ya in to the Empress.”  
“That’s a lie! She’s got a bounty on me and She wants me alive!”

“Bounty? Ah, so that’s who ya are. Yer quite famous among the Imperials and the subjuggulators. She calls ya The Psiioniic. Should’a seen the fit she threw when ya got out of her claws. That beastie of hers nearly roared ‘cause of how upset she was. An’ all over a skinny pissblood like yerself. What makes ya so special?”

Gestimas looked up at Dualscar and wiped his eyes. “That’s not my name. I have one, you know.”

“Aye. She just never called ya by it, Captor. Although, I do like proper introductions.”

“Gestimas. and you? I only know your title, and you seem to know my whole story.”

“Aye, tis true, but I don’t like givin’ out my name in public. I wouldn’t mind talkin’ over dinner, though.”

“And why should I trust you? You could harm me or turn me in at any second.”

“I won’t. I’m quite interested in yer situation an’ story.” Dualscar stood up, holding his hand out to Gestimas. “My hive’s a ways away. But I’ve got a way to get there easily. Got anythin’ ya wanna get from wherever yer stayin’?”

“If it was important, I already have it on me.” Gestimas let the other pull him up and allowed himself to be pulled closer into his grasp. The seadweller’s armor was rather cool, and he liked it. “I can stand to lose the clothes I had. They’re always replaceable.”

“Aye, they are.” Dualscar guided the smaller troll out of the alley, keeping him very close. “I can get ya finer clothin’ if ya want.”

“Who said I was staying with you, or here, for long?”

“I can keep ya safe.” he replied, walking down the street.

“Not against a horde of raving subjuggulators. No one can withstand them for long.”

“No one’s survived my gun.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared.”

Dualscar laughed, leading him to an ornate carriage. “Aye, tis a thing to fear, Leviathan’s Fang. Its companion, Ahab’s Crosshairs is a mere toy compared to it.” he opened the carriage door and helped Gestimas up and into it.

“I’ll keep that in mind before I make you mad.” Gestimas sat on the bench closer to the back of the carriage, watching Dualscar get in and sit on the other bench. “You know, it’s not a good idea to put yourself in a small space with a psionic.”

“Maybe not,” Dualscar replied, leaning forward after the carriage started. “But I’d hope that ya wouldn’t harm the troll that’s savin’ yer hide.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” he shrugged, the motion interrupted by a bump that slid him around the bench. “But I can’t guarantee anything if instinct decides to kick in.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt much, I’ve had worse.”

The next bump nearly sent Gestimas flying from the bench. “How are you not bothered by this?”

“I’m used to hit.” he replied with a shrug. “Guessin’ ya aren’t in the least.”

“Not at all. I’ve never been in a carriage before.”

And yer getting’ tossed about like a rowboat in a typhoon. Maybe if ya sat over here, I could keep ya from fallin’ on yer ass.”

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“Tis a long ride to my hive. I’d prefer it if ya weren’t bruised.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m some sort of prize or something.”

“Nah, just don’t want ya hurt.” Dualscar crossed his arms. “Although, it would be nice if ya’d warm my bed fer me. I get dreadfully cold, and yer quite warm.”

“I hope that you mean that in a friendly way.” Gestimas couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his face. “I’m not looking for companionship.”

“Maybe not. But you’ll come around eventually, Gestimas.”

He huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back on the bench. “You’re a deviant. I’d never-” a particularly rough bump sent him sprawling forward. He felt himself be stopped and pulled up onto the bench beside Dualscar. “Thankth…” he gasped and covered his mouth. “Shit..”

“A lisp? Cute.”

“Itht not cute!”

“Really? I quite like it.”

“I don’t… I tried tho damn hart to thu… thupreth it, but when I’m thcared or fruthtrated, it jutht appearth out of nowhere.”

Dualscar chuckled and put an arm around Gestimas’ shoulders. “Well, if it makes it easy fer ya, I can tell ya my name.”

“Really?” he asked, calming down some. “What’s your name?”

“Icantheon Verohkis Ampora. But you can simply call me Icantheon.”

“I like that name.” he replied, smiling. “Much easier for me to say.”

“I figured it would be. Get some rest, we’ve got a while to go yet, and you look exhausted.”

Gestimas shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’ve stayed up longer than this before.”

“An’ how long has that been?”

He thought a moment, taping his chin. “Almost two weeks at one point.”

“Tis a bad habit, stayin’ up fer so long.”

“I’ve had it rough. Sometimes you do what you need to so you can survive.”

“Aye.. So tell me, Gestimas. Ya keep hidin’ yer arms under yer sleeves. What’s there that ya wanna hide?”

Gestimas frowned and wiggled out of Icantheon’s arm to press himself against the side of the carriage. “It’s none of your business, and you shouldn’t ask about it. If I want to tell you, I’ll tell you eventually.”

Icantheon crossed his arms and looked at Gestimas. “I know more about ya than ya think I do.” he said. “Gestimas Captor, Gemini, yellowblood with psionic potential. Captured at three sweeps old and taken to trainin’ camps on Arkilay. At six sweeps, ya attempted to escape. Ya were caught and held for another sweep before bein’ taken to the fleet to be integrated into a flagship. Ya were there fer three days and managed to blow up half the damn hanger, escapin’ in the process. And yer hidin’ the scars from when your psionics fought ya back, aren’t ya?”

Gestimas frowned more, a hand absently being pressed to the opposite arm. “Six sweeps… I’ve been running from highbloods for six sweeps. And I was lucky that She never found me again and brought me back.”

“Yer the strongest psionic the Empire’s seen fer a long while. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that she’d want ya in her blasted transport ship.”

“And now you know why I ran away earlier. You’re a highblood, and highbloods love being in Her favor.”

Icantheon laughed. “I’d be nuts if I tried to help her out. She’s not too happy with me anymore. I’m merely another servant to her.”

“You’re worth much more than that, Icantheon.” Gestimas replied, bracing himself as the carriage stopped. “Even a lowblood like me can see that.”

“Aye, but yer smart fer yer age and lack of education.” he said, reaching to open the door. He got up from the bench and stepped out, stretching. “Come on, then. Nothin’s out to get ya here.”

“You never know.” he replied, getting out of the carriage. “I’m absolutely paranoid about new places.”

“Mm…” Icantheon looked around, frowning. “I don’t like the feelin’ I’m gettin’..”

“Oh I dunno, I’m getting a pretty good feeling. Is it this quiet normally?”

“No.” he turned around just as Gestimas yelped, wishing that he’d kept at least one of his guns on him. He was quickly surrounded by a few subjuggulators while Gestimas was restrained by six blue bloods, his psionic crackles quickly snuffed out, which mean that they’d knocked him out, or they’d managed to get a blinder on him. “If ya harm one hair on him, I’ll cull all o’ ye!”

“Is that any way to treat an old comrade, Icantheon?” A large, indigo-blooded troll walked up to the group with a disturbing grin plastered to his painted face.

Icantheon frowned, growling at the larger male. “Never thought I’d see ya in the flesh ever again. Thought I left ya back on Arkilay.”

The General laughed and walked to the blue bloods. “When Her Majesty has a mission, I must obey.”

“Tell me how ya found us, Malasana.” he moved to take a step, but stopped when the two subjuggulators circling him growled.

“Your little pet here didn’t do a good job with killing those blue bloods. Darkleer wasn’t happy in the least. Her Majesty, on the other hand, seemed delighted. And she gave me specific orders pertaining to you.”

“Yer just tryin’ to scare me, and it ain’t workin’.”

“Don’t touch him! I’ll kill you all!” Gestimas yelled, trying to wrench himself free. The blue bloods simply held him tighter, possibly bruising him.

“Be silent, pissblood! You’re luckly Her Majesty deems it fit to let you live.” Malasana said, a wicked grin plastered to his face. “As for you, Icantheon, she can’t tolerate your screw-ups any longer.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He glared at the other, his gills slightly flared.

“Kill him, my brothers. Let the kingdom know how Her Majesty deals with trolls like him.” he turned and began walking away, the blue bloods following him.

Gestimas struggled again, his eyes glowing uselessly behind the blinder. “Icantheon!”

“Worry about yerself, doll!” he called, watching the indigos from the corners of his eyes. “I’ll come fer ya eventually!”

“I’ll hate you if you don’t!”

“Aye, I know.” he mumbled, swiping a clawed hand at one of the trolls while the other pounced on him in a mess of unkempt hair and growls. And honestly, the two were nothing compared to wrestling with Malasana. He was thankful that he’d made a habit out of wearing his armor. By the end of the fight, the indigos lay motionless on the ground, and Icantheon was bleeding rather heavily. There was blood seeping from scratches on his neck, dangerously close to his gills, and his left arm was cradled to his chest.

“Ya can’t get rid o’ me that easily, Arcethia. Ya should know that by now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icantheon gets to play the role of the White Knight for once, and Gestimas is his damsel in distress. After Icanthone's confrontation with Arcethia, it seems that both of them are in for trouble.

Time passed to the point where Gestimas lost track. All he could think about was the pain as the ship’s system tried to force itself on his mind. He hung limply in the bio-columb, body jerking when he fought off yet another assault by the system. There were days when he would see no one, but there were days when Arcethia would not leave. She would bark orders to the blue blood controlling the whole process while she was there.

“Why ain’t it integrated yet? I need it broken!”

“We are trying our best, your majesty.” the blue blood replied. “There’s only so much we can do with such limited power.”

“Bring in another one, then!” she screeched. “Use power from it!”

“With all due respect, this is the last one we have.”

“Then find another!”

“Your highness, it’s rather difficult to find psionics. The troops are spread thin, so-”

“Aye, and they’re ‘bout to be spread thinner.” Came Icantheon’s muffled voice. The door flung open, followed by the limp body of a blue blood, Icantheon limping in behind him.  
Gestimas pulled against the bio-column, body going tense, psionics flaring uselessly.

“Stop it from doin’ that!” Arcethia yelled at the blue blood as he returned to the control panel.

“Nae! Yer hurtin’ him!” he raised Leviathan’s Fang and pointed it at the poor troll.

“It’s simply a toy, Orphaner.” She said, walking to the column as Gestimas writhed more. “It’s meant to be broken.”

“He’s not a feckin’ toy!” he roared, pulling the trigger. The blue blood fell on top of the panel, blood seeping down it.

“It’s my toy, Ampora. A toy that was lost and returned to its proper place.”

He growled and turned, training his gun on the middle of her chest. “Release him, Arcethia.” He said, frowning.

“Go ahead and shoot, Icantheon. Malasana’s troops are gathering in Arkilay. You’ll have a war on your claws if you shoot. And you and this pathetic excuse for a troll will die.” She smiled and placed a hand on one of the pink tentacles. “Did you know that it almost died multiple times? I had to extend its lifespan. If it decides to, it may live as long as you will.”

“Quite thankful, but yer a bitch.” He put some pressure on the trigger, the gun’s tip glowing white. “The war will be worth it.”

“You’ll end everything! Even your own life!” she screeched.

“Got some trolls who owe me favors. I think I’ll be just fine.” He pulled the trigger, the beam ripping through Arcethia’s chest. She fell to the floor, blood pooling around her. He lowered his gun and looked at Gestimas, who hung limply in the column. “Gestimas?”

His head jerked up in response, looking around for the source of the voice.

“Thank the seas, yer still awake.” He limped over to the column and reached up to press a cold hand to the other’s cheek. “I’ll get ya down.”

Gestimas blinked slowly behind his goggles, letting out a sigh. “Just… pull.” He mumbled.

“Won’t it hurt?”

“Not fused… Won’t hurt.” He smiled tiredly, nuzzling his cheek against Icantheon’s hand. “Been through worse… don’t worry.”

Icantheon let his gun clatter to the floor. “M’sorry if it hurts.”

“Just pull. Don’t stop.”

“Aye…” he wrapped one arm around Gestimas’ chest, braced himself against the column, and began pulling. The tentacles slowly gave out with sickening pops as they de-tatched from Gestimas’ skin. When his arms were free, Icantheon nearly fell over from how easy it was to pull his legs free.

Gestimas clung to him, legs shaking from the effort of holding up his body weight. “Free…”

“Aye, and they’re never gonna get ya again.” he gently slid the goggles off Gestimas’ head and tossed them across the room to a satisfying crunch. “Let’s get out of here.”

“No. Base of operations. If there’s a war… This ship will give the advantage to whoever has it.” he let go of Icantheon and slowly walked to the control panel. “I can modify it.”

“Ya want to use the very technology that damn near killed ya?”

“I can change it, fix it. I can make it work differently.” he looked at the console and tilted his head to the side. “I just need parts and extra hands.”

“Darkleer and his troops are out of the question.”

“Aren’t you a pirate?”

“Privateer, but I do know someone who might come in handy, and she may know someone else.” he walked over to Gestimas. “But yer not stayin’ here alone.”

“How long will it take for them to arrive from Arkilay?”

“Four days, at the least. That’s if the winds are in their favor.”

“How long will it take to get a message to your handy troll?”

“She’s in port now, and she might have that rustblood with her.”

“And if not?”

Icantheon frowned and draped an arm around Gestimas’ shoulders. “Then we’ve got an entire Empire on our asses an’ nowhere to go.”

“Off-planet.”

“Yer nuts.”

“I’m serious. This ship could take us anywhere. I could destroy the smaller ones and the blueprints.”

“It’ll be hell fer the trolls left behind.”

“I only cared for one troll, and I was forced to watch him die. My mother… She was sold as a slave, but we could save her if she’s still alive.”

“Is she a lovely jadeblood?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry, I might know where she’s at.”

“Find her and bring her here, Icantheon.” he replied, staring down at the console. “You now have a job to do, and so do I.”

“Aye, and yer job is to rest and get better.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Gestimas slipped out from Icantheon’s arm. He kneeled down and pried a panel off the console using his psionics, sitting down so he could stare at the mess of wires inside.

“Fine. What do ya need?”

“Access codes and various tools. To figure out how this works, I must take it apart.”

“Remind me to not let ya near my safe, then. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“And I’ll be here when you get back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When Icantheon returned, he brought a plate of various foods with him. He had to stop at the door of the control room so he wouldn’t disturb any of the wires that were strewn about the floor. Gestimas, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. “Gestimas?” he called out.

Red and blue flickered, the smaller troll flouting out with wires draped over his shoulders. “Yes?” he asked, seeming brighter and less tired than he was earlier.

“I brought some food fer ya, but I don’t want to step on yer dismantlin’ project and break somethin’.”

“Not hungry.” Gestimas replied, floating down near the other. “But thanks for the thought.”

Icantheon rolled his eyes and carefully stepped over the wire, now closer to the psychic. “Ya may not be hungry, but yer body is. When did they feed ya last?”

He tilted his head in thought and shrugged. “Dunno. Lost track of time soon after I was caught.”

“Ya’ve been gone damn near two moon phases. Eat somethin’ ya frustratin’ psychic.”

“I’ll be fine.” Gestimas floated so his eyes were level with Icantheon’s. “I’ve gone through worse.” he moved a bit closer, pressing a kiss to Icantheon’s forehead. “Thank you.” his psionics sparked some and he started to float away, but Icantheon caught his arm.

“Ya think yer gonna get away that easily?” he asked, a grin on his face. “Ya now have two options, love.”

“And what are they?” he slowly lowered himself to the ground, psionics dissipating.

“Either ya eat somethin’,” he held up the plate. “Or ya gift me with a proper kiss.”

“Leaving me with very few options, are you?” Gestimas asked, sighing. “Why would you want a kiss from me? What makes me special?”

“I feel a couple twinges of pity here and there for ya. Just gotta figure out my feelins, tis all.”

“But what if I don’t want to? If I don’t feel anything in return?”

“I have a hunch that ya do.” he bent down some, bringing his face closer to Gestimas’. “Otherwise, ya would’ve run by now.”

“You’re still holding my arm.”

“No I’m not.” he leaned forward more, pressing his rough lips to Gestimas’ own.

Gestimas made a small noise in the back of his throat, body tensing some before relaxing against the seadweller. His hands pressed against Icantheon’s chest, nails scraping against the armor. He felt like he was melting, having nothing to dig his fingers into. His psionics rippled over his skin, making his lips tingle.

Icantheon pulled away from the kiss, pressing two fingers to his lips. “Interestin’.”

“Ah, I’m thorry!” he blushed and looked down, backing away. “I’ve never kithed anyone before now.”

“So yer a blushin’ virgin?”

“Mmnn… I have thingth to do!” he said, using his psionics to float up and away to another part of the control room.

“Ye’ll come ‘round soon enough.” he mumbled, placing the plates on one of the panels. He looked around, ears twitching, and frowned. “But for now, I think she has arrived.”


End file.
